User talk:Latin915/Archive 3
Ok Ok then, just asking. I'm sorry, I just wish I can edit it again, sorry. Anthony Nichols (talk) 18:58, May 10, 2019 (UTC) April 19 results Those images didn't match the episode. Looked more like the previous episode (april 12, 1993..) You can see some of the writing says "round 1 of TV tournament" or has matchups from that previous ep. I'll get some new pics up in the next day or two. -KhanKhan12 (talk) 03:07, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Hey, I have some screencaps of the show ready to go, but I noticed you reverted my edits. Is it possible to just revert it back so I can add in the event images and it's good to go? -KhanKhan12 (talk) 03:34, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Why? Why did you revert my edit? I want those messages gone. -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 19:54, May 14, 2019 (UTC) The IIconics Why would you revert my edits on the article does this mean that there's a policy for copying and pasting from Wikipedia? The article is short it needs to be long. Does this mean you have to do it in your own words? Simmons789 (talk) 17:51, May 15, 2019 (UTC) From what I’ve seen, admins revert every edit made, you shouldn’t try to. -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 21:51, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Cyber Sunday 2008 I know im not supposed to work on wwe ppv's but can i add a storyline to the Cyber Sunday background about Undertaker and Big Show's match?Simmons789 (talk) 04:19, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Please stop changing corrected info and banning people Hi, can you please leave my edits on my own fandom page and stop changing them when im trying to correct them.. Thank you Raegan Raeganfire (talk) 22:28, May 20, 2019 (UTC) shane he is in the game wwe smackdown shut your mouth but never appeared: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIsDjuNfHUk Raelena ~Your Way. (talk) 04:24, May 22, 2019 (UTC) for some reason, the announcer says his name is randy orton and his moveset and entrance moves are on the unlockables, so, i wonder why thq didn't put shane in the game? probably because he was mia during the 2002 season or what just happened? why he got replaced with some green dude under the name wsm (meaning wrestling superstar moveset man) as his moveset? tell me Raelena ~Your Way. (talk) 16:08, May 22, 2019 (UTC) have you been inactive for too long? Raelena ~Your Way. (talk) 14:34, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Unnecessary Locking Why was https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/Ringside_Addiction locked?? Im trying to update the information as it is over a year old. I am the owner of Ringside Addiction and would like this fixed please. As well as information on All Star Wrestling Australia. I am involved in that company too and information needs updating. FIX THIS SITUATION (Wrestlepedia (talk) 08:01, May 27, 2019 (UTC)) Definition of Spamming Spamming - send the same message indiscriminately to (a large number of Internet users). Not linking sites to correct information. If it was to a random website then yes it is spamming. But not when the links are related to the information provided. This is an embarrassment for an admin of this site, but something Id expect from a person with no knowlege of the information they are blocking and changing. Wrestlepedia (talk) 08:03, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Pre-shows Ok, I'll remember that. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:35, May 29, 2019 (UTC)) Reverting my edit Hi Latin, why did you revert my edit? Saying "The 24/7 Championship is a championship a part of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)." Doesn't really make sense. It would make more sense to have kept my edit saying it is a championship defended in World Wrestling Entertainment. Alternatively, you could have changed it to "The 24/7 Championship is a championship, which is a part of World Wrestling Entertainment." TheVaughano (talk) 19:33, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Jimmy Havoc Could be an example of one of those overlooked talents. Hopefully, he'll have a good run in AEW once more shows start rolling. I'm hoping the same for Dean Ambrose once he starts doing matches. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 19:22, May 30, 2019 (UTC)) *That's good to hear Ambrose is quickly getting bookings. I'm sure fans will see Ambrose on television again, sooner than later. *A title match already? I wonder then if Ambrose were to win, would it lead to Ambrose signing with NJPW too? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 20:36, May 30, 2019 (UTC)) *It's a safe assumption. As you said, AEW's still an evolving project. I think Ambrose will be in a good spot for new opportunities as they come. I think any promotion new or established, will benefit from booking Ambrose. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 21:25, May 30, 2019 (UTC)) *I just finished watching Ambrose, well I should start calling him Jon Moxley again--his debut, and it appears AEW's off to a genuinely positive start to what could be one of their best feuds as they start putting future shows together. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 20:56, June 1, 2019 (UTC)) *Keeping with his unpredictable gimmick, I expect Moxley to literally be everywhere on the indy scene. You've got an excellent point. Promoters have got to be battling each other every day now, to be next to book him for their events. *I've be getting acquainted with the work of Jimmy Havoc while I'm online. I see more of your argument for him. He reminds me in a way of Spike Dudley, but darker and edgier. I enjoyed his work with Primate as a tag team in What Culture Pro Wrestling against War Machine, winning the WCPW Tag Titles on their first shot. I enjoyed his work with Abyss in a similar hardcore match. It's interesting to me that Impact Wrestling didn't offer him a contract, though he gave them good showings against Sami Callihan in recent years. It should be interesting to see what AEW plans for him as they move forward. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 21:42, June 1, 2019 (UTC)) Neville/PAC I just realized Pac was missing from AEW's debut event. Then I remembered watching a match last month before Double Or Nothing, where Hangman Page and Pac had match on May 18 at Wrestlegate Pro in Nottingham, that was supposed to be a primer for their meeting in AEW. Anyway, reports online said Pac stated he wasn't going to Double Or Nothing to meet Page and that match was called off because Pac "didn't want to lose". I'm just curious what you think about his future in AEW? You think maybe Pac might be on his way out before he even gets started working for them? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:42, June 1, 2019 (UTC)) *That's too bad. It would have been a good match. Makes me wonder why he didn't want to lose in that particular match though. Could have easily had a rematch after all. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 23:09, June 1, 2019 (UTC)) *That's true. Reminds me of some of the greats in their day, with similar attitudes. I'm wondering now if Pac will stay under contract with AEW or not? I understand he's a reigning champion Dragon Gate and has worked several new matches since leaving WWE. He might cut AEW loose and stick with Dragon Gate since he's been successful since his return there. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:24, June 2, 2019 (UTC)) *It really sounds like that's what he'll probably do. I hope this hasn't soured his business relations with AEW. Maybe in the months ahead, they can agree on a match that makes all sides happy. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:47, June 2, 2019 (UTC)) 24/7 belt Notice the ugly shadow they neglected to remove? It looks way better without it. Also the gallery is useless as there's only one design of the belt. What's the point of the exact same picture with just a white background? Not trying to be a troll, honestly curious. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:17, June 6, 2019 (UTC) * I understand it from that view point. In the future I won't do such a thing. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:43, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Page creation No problem, anytime, will sure do if needed or if any other pages are missing. – Teatoper (talk) 22:29, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Okay nice and sure thing, but I will mostly create upcoming events for American promotions, but I'll think about creating other events outside of the states as well. – Teatoper (talk) 23:06, June 8, 2019 (UTC) For a person who put in results of events there is no problem because I never have problems doing it, I would more so like to if anything. And for anything else such as links, I won't forget to add that in – Teatoper (talk) 01:12, June 9, 2019 (UTC) WrestlePro Vs. CZW No problem. Happy to take care of it. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 17:27, June 11, 2019 (UTC)) The Bar Hey, I read about Sheamus sustaining a concussion recently. I was just wondering what you think about The Bar at this point. Do you think Sheamus being out might lead to the team dissolving or just put on hiatus and Cesaro returning to solo action? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 01:57, June 12, 2019 (UTC)) *It might serve as a good time for a fresh start for Cesaro. I hope Sheamus can be cleared to wrestle again. I mean, maybe they can split them up and if Sheamus is cleared to compete, reunite them as a tag team again later on. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:18, June 12, 2019 (UTC)) *I missed reading about that injury. Between concussions and neck injuries, that'll always seal it for any wrestler. Hearing that, I hope he can prevail. He's had a hell of a career. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:30, June 12, 2019 (UTC)) *Absolutely. And I think Sheamus--if he is not able to wrestle anymore, he would make a great addition to the training community, with his level of experience. Could open his own school. Maybe the "Celtic Warrior Gym". Definitely right to say he is worthy of Hall of Fame entry. He's earned it. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:46, June 12, 2019 (UTC)) *I should also add he'd be a great trainer anywhere he decided to base a school. Whether in the states or back in his home country. Trainees anywhere and everywhere I believe would benefit either way. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:55, June 12, 2019 (UTC)) Mexico Makes sense. Thanks for letting me know. -KhanKhan12 (talk) 03:13, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Yeah I know about it being a bit late for the womens match, just adding what our promoter wants lol TheMadico (talk) 06:53, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Assumed Retirements Hey Latin, is there an arbitrary point where we assume that a wrestler has retired? I mean, I know retirement is already tricky with people continually wrestling after their retirement match, but some people just stop wrestling without fanfare. If they haven't wrestled in 5-10 years, should we assume that they are retired and backdate the retirement year to their last known match? Let me know. - KhanKhan12 (talk) 14:55, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Shawn Spears/Tye Dillinger I'm probably late picking this up, but AEW now has Tye Dillinger. It looks like they continue to build an intriguing roster of talent. I'm doing several different things at the moment, watching an interview Dillinger/Spears did a short while back, and looking up some post-WWE matches he's done last month and early this month, but he seems loads happier. Seems a lot of those guys just really need the change, whether it's scenery, pacing, roster of opponents or teammates, etc. Starts making me wonder who else AEW is likely to hire full-time. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 17:11, June 12, 2019 (UTC)) *I hope so too. It seemed like WWE really didn't know how to use his talents the best way possible. But Spears holds a very upbeat, positive attitude and seems willing to do almost anything asked of him, so I think AEW has a great opportunity to book some great work out of Spears. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:22, June 12, 2019 (UTC)) *I agree there. There's plenty of reasons. We'll likely hear many of them in an interview or podcast at some point or other. Year's still young. It should be interesting to read what other changes happen. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:35, June 12, 2019 (UTC)) *You raised an excellent point when you mentioned contracts. Spears made reference to his contract and his request to be released, etc. It really will be interesting to see if an exodus occurs. It sort of suggests to me some of the talent might be just a little burnt out and need a hiatus. The ones that do come back to WWE seem better than their previous runs, because they got that recharge they needed badly. I look at it too that it might just signal a change in the roster was bound to happen. We all know by now each year holds a different roster than before. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:55, June 12, 2019 (UTC)) James Mitchell/Unholy Alliance Sorry about that. I honest forgot the Big Show/Taker team existed. I only knew of the Tajiri/Whipwreck team which did go by that name in ECW. -KhanKhan12 (talk) 19:05, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Hey, why did you revert the title changes on the Perro Aguayo, Jr.? Was there something wrong? -KhanKhan12 (talk) 04:16, June 15, 2019 (UTC) thehistoryofwwe.com Main reason I add the history of WWE Link is often cageside is missing between 3-7 or so events a month that are covered there. I cross referance both as there are many times if its not completly missing from cageside, cageside will have two matches listed where the other site includes a full card. And just add it to every entry for consitancy,. Gobokong (talk) 21:45, June 12, 2019 (UTC) I respect that. I understand not doubling up. Is it okay to add it when the card is not on Cageside? Gobokong (talk) 01:34, June 13, 2019 (UTC) That makes sense. Thanks for clearing it up. Gobokong (talk) 02:42, June 13, 2019 (UTC) WWE/Roster Is Dolph Ziggler still on Raw? Because when he appear on TV, they put his name next to the Smackdown lego, and I don't think Breezango is still a thing because both Tyler & Fandango are in NXT now Katakuri Mochi (talk) 16:40, June 18, 2019 (UTC) All Japan Championships and accomplishments That's a fair point. I assumed that the WWE page was the template of how things should look, and since it was one of the top promotions on the tabs it should be in line. But I honestly can't promise that I'll be maintaining it religiously as I don't really follow AJPW. I understand if you want to revert it back. -KhanKhan12 (talk) 03:42, June 19, 2019 (UTC) * Okay. Would it be alright to just set myself a reminder to check who the current title holders once a month and update as necessary? -KhanKhan12 (talk) 04:18, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Jens Hellmann I've searched every single source I could think of and every way possible, but an image doesn't seems to exist for this wrestler. I can't help that. I don't understand why you took the page down. It's preferable to have red links instead a wiki entry of what information is available? Is the policy that images are mandatory for entries to exist? - KhanKhan12 (talk) 04:03, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager! Hey there! My name is Mandy, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager assigned to this wiki. No worries, I am not here to take over. My job is to help the community and serve as a liaison between contributors and full-time Fandom staff. I will be your primary point of contact should any assistance be needed, so if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I will do my best to help. If I am unable to solve your issue, I will be able to get in contact with a staff member that can. I will also be getting in contact with the rest of the active admins in this community to introduce myself and inform them of my position. In the meantime, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you or if you have any further questions regarding my role, and I will try to get back to you within 24 hours. Looking forward to establishing a relationship with you in the future! —idekmandy 00:55, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Why every time i switch something you go in and change it like punishment nxt move is a rolling cutter? I am trying to change the event name to the actual event name but it keeps getting changed. Can I get that fixed? UPWA I am trying to put the actual name of the event put up and it keeps getting changed. UPWA-Admin (talk) 22:52, June 24, 2019 (UTC) All Star Wrestling Events 'Main Events Removed' Hi can you please undo the removal of the Main Events for each show for All Star Wrestling? Thanks Madico TheMadico (talk) 05:39, June 25, 2019 (UTC) New Pages Of course. I'll take care of those. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 01:54, June 30, 2019 (UTC)) *Actually, I've been listening to wrestling podcasts. I fell behind on AEW. There's a show going on now?? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:13, June 30, 2019 (UTC)) *That's great. I like that card lineup too. Should be a rocking show tonight. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:23, June 30, 2019 (UTC)) Removing content from IWGP Heavyweight Championship/Champion history page for the right reasons. I got your message just now and the main reason why did that on the IWGP Heavyweight Championship/Champion history page because it was real messy in my eyes so I took the content off so I can make the page much more detailed and much more cleaner in its' current state. So can I continue my work on it to make it much classier than before in a way or you want me to leave it for now? Removing content from IWGP Heavyweight Championship/Champion history page for the right reasons I got your message just now and the main reason why did that on the IWGP Heavyweight Championship/Champion history page because it was really messy in my eyes so I took the content off so I can make the page much more detailed and much more cleaner in its' current state. So can I continue my work on it to make it much classier than before in a way or you want me to leave it for now? --DarkAngelv1 (talk) 03:28, July 5, 2019 (UTC)DarkAngelv1 IWGP Heavyweight Championship/Champion History Format You told to leave the IWGP Heavyweight Championship/Champion History page alone, but I have a thought and that thought was to change the table format of that champion history like the one on the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship/Champion history page. So if that all right, I can do that but if not then I leave the IWGP Heavyweight Championship/Champion History page alone for good. For that being said, do you want me to change the IWGP Heavyweight Championship/Champion History Page Table Format yes or no? DarkAngelv1 (talk) 06:07, July 5, 2019 (UTC)DarkAngelv1 Hey, sorry to bother but any chance the page for Maxwell Jacob Feinstein can be renamed to be Maxwell Jacob Friedman? He hasn't gone under the Feinstein name in years (believe last time was during his run in CZW which has since ended.) Also, he needs his MLW work updated and a page should be created for his stable in MLW, named The Dynasty (name shared with a promotion in IIRC was New York, which is why his page currently says "The Dynasty (Stable)".) Manoleedles (talk) 04:30, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Boxing wiki I usually wouldn't ask for adminship but it would be great being that there's none around. For contributing there as well, would you like to take adminship there? -Teatoper (talk) 08:34, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Server Hey! Just in case you don't know, I'm excited to inform you that Fandom now has an official Discord server for Fandom and Gamepedia editors! If you're interested in joining, you can learn more about it in this blog post. Ultimately, the server allows for better communication with staff and fellow editors, and I will be easily accessible there if you ever need any help. Let me know if you have any questions. Hope to see you there! —idekmandy 16:32, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Hi, did i do something wrong when i edited EVIL's page? I just added the sharpshooter to his list of finishers. He started using it a while ago, though i'm not sure if he ever won a match with it, but the commentators seem to treat it like a finisher. Sorry if this comes across as passive agressive, just curious. '89 wwe house shows Yea no problem. Was planing on helping to back fill to modern, then circle back to WCW.Gobokong (talk) 00:45, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Question: Why you blocked this Anthony Nichols? I think that overkill blocked him for 30 years. You know you do harassment on Anthony Nichols by blocking him and I think that is little bit rude. He trying be nice to you but you won’t care because I sticking up for him because he is nice user. Okay, got it. Will re-write my contribution. Lucero Impact (talk) 09:22, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Matches that never got underway Is it okay that I post a blog of matches that never got underway such as McIntyre vs. Alexander that happened today? --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:00, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Help Yes, I'll take a look at Booker's page and see if I get the same error. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 20:33, July 23, 2019 (UTC)) *I'm sorry to say I did not have any better success either. Just after I tried to edit the sentence you mentioned, it turned to a side-by-side page edit comparison. Has every user seen this similar result? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 20:39, July 23, 2019 (UTC)) *Glad to hear that. Hey, by the way, did you catch RAW last night? (21:04, July 23, 2019 (UTC)) Raw Reunion *Yeah, I did. Honestly, it's the first RAW I've watched in a long while. I was surprised to see so many past favorites assembled for the show. I wasn't crazy about all the segments, mostly with the 24/7 Title passed around like a hot potato, but it was nice to see them back on TV for a night. I was especially glad to see Flair back to his old self. He looks far better than the last time I saw him. Good to see he got his health back. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 21:16, July 23, 2019 (UTC)) 2008 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers Hey Latin, I am trying to help on this site and sometimes, you don't want me to edit certain pages here like the 2008 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers page and can you tell me why you don't want to edit that page because I'm getting sick and tired of this and this is still happening like this then I will tell Dean about this. If you won't talk about this then screw you, man and I will talk to Dean about this and I wonder why you are a jerk on this site sometime. DarkAngelv1 (talk) 21:16, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for my rule breaking attitude. never let it happen again i promise RadarRiot (talk) 01:05, August 2, 2019 (UTC)RadarRiot NXT House Shows No problem. You can see I enjoy adding those shows. Hey, I'm glad to hear Fandango's back to work. Looks good. Got an angle to come into with his teammate Tyler Breeze against The Forgotten Sons so it should be great seeing where that goes. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 12:16, August 3, 2019 (UTC)) SHIMMER Championship What was the reason for you to revert my edit on SHIMMER Championship/Champion history? Katakuri Mochi (talk) 19:46, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Raw August 2019 results My apologies, I was unaware of that and don’t really know how that happen because I noticed the results was already added, I just went to add in something else. I would have reverted it back if I knew. If it happens then eventually it would be a mistake. Again, sorry about that – Teatoper (talk) 17:40, August 13, 2019 (UTC)